The agreement
by smurfflynn
Summary: This is an Out take from chapter five of 'Mating'. what really happened that fateful night that madison went to go set things straight with Paul.


This is what I was going to put as chapter 5 of my Jacob/Oc story 'Mating' but I decided to make it an out take. For all the people that love Paul Lemons trust me this is just for you.

**WARNING**

This is a pretty sad story for my Jacob and Paul lovers.

"What do you want Madison?" his gruff voice surprised me since I hadn't heard it in a week; it was almost gravely sounding in my ears.

I sighed and took a step closer looking up at him. "I have something to ask you."

I shifted my golden eyes away from him and towards the forest in an attempt to control my fears and the nervous butterflies moving their way up my stomach. I sighed; it didn't work. I groaned and stomped my foot and glared up at him.

"Why did you do it?" I whined.

He smirked and played dumb. "Do what?"

I growled and glared up at him and pushed him back. "You know what you fuck tard! Now answer the damn question! Why in the hell did you think it was ok to touch me like that?! Huh? Not only in class but I'm dating your pack mate!"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his short black hair. "You wanna know why I did it?"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms under my large boobs, "nah I'm just asking so you will keep beating around the damn bush! Yes now tell me why." I growled lowly.

"I did it because you are gorgeous, I wanted you, and I still do. I'm the guy who gets what he wants because I work my ass off for what I want and you just come on in here and get exactly what you want right of the bat and you don't even give me a second glance?! I _always _get what I want." He growled as he stalked towards me. "And you pick Jacob out of everyone? Seriously? What is wrong with me, huh?"

I looked up at him slightly surprised by his sudden outburst. His chest was pounding as his body slightly vibrated from his worked up frustration. He growled slightly as I held up my hand and placed it on his well toned body. I twisted my lips up slightly as I furrowed my eye brows together as I mowed over the situation at hand; I sighed and looked up into his angry brown eyes with my sympathetic ones.

"I didn't plan for this to happen Paul it just did…" he seemed to relax a bit as he grabbed my hand and pulled me roughly into his nude body breathing heavily through his nose.

I squealed and pounded on his chest relentlessly as he held me close to him trying to calm me down. I sighed after a few moments and stood in his warm embrace.

"I know you didn't…" he breathed into my right ear making my whole body shiver and rub our nude bodies together.

He groaned softly making me blush.

"I have an option for you…" I whispered ever so softly onto his chest.

He pulled back slightly to look at my small frame that now stood in his strong arms. I let my eyes fall to the twig and leaf covered ground. I shouldn't let him do this but seriously I don't know what to do. My life was revolving around him and I did nothing wrong but I am the one being punished for his wrong doing.

"I'll give you myself for one night and then you have to leave me and Jacob alone."

Paul smirked slightly, "are you sure? You know if the pack finds out…"

"I know" I sighed and shifted away from him. "But I can't let my life be revolved around you anymore."

"When?" he growled lowly as he leaned down to my upright face.

Tears tickled my eyes as his lips were mere inches from my own. "Now seems as good a time as any. Sam and Jake shouldn't be back for another couple of hours."

With that said his lips descended onto my plump ones massaging my lips in a long slow sensual kiss. I groaned softly on his lips. I didn't think he would be so soft on me to be honest but it felt nice. His lips where press strongly against my own telling me that he had power and that I was going nowhere as long as he wanted me there with him; but the kiss was still soft and sensual saying that even though I was doing this against all things right in my own world he still cared. I sighed into the kiss as he eagerly slipped his tongue into my mouth and rolled it with my own in a small twister of dominance. I moaned softly which seemed to make him even more excited since he roughly placed his hands on my thighs and ripped me from the muddy ground and wrapped my long legs around his slim hips. His thick erection rubbed on my small wet virgin folds viciously as he dry humped me as he held me even closer to him. He growled breaking the kiss as he moved his hips slightly rough against my clit making me roll my head back and moan.

"You are so wet." Paul groaned. "You're like this, aren't you?"

I growled and bit his shoulder viciously drawing blood. "Shut up."

He growled and squeezed my hips hard as he dug his finger tips into my round hips. I growled and clawed his back as he began to attack my neck with his lips. I groaned softly and dug my nails even deeper into his shoulders as he bit and sucked on my neck. I growled even louder in warning as he sucked rather hard. This basterd was trying to leave a mark on me!

"Paul you ass hole this is between us." I growled loudly as I hit him in the spine a few times making him grunt in pain.

"You keep playing…" he slammed my back into a large tree trunk sending the air that was in my lungs rushing out and into the chilly air. "Rough and I will get rougher. Now shut up."

I rolled my eyes and tried to regain the air that I had just lost as he roughly lifted me up his body so that my legs were tightly circling his well built chest. I threw my head back and let a long low moan leave my lips as he took my pert nipple into his awaiting mouth. I sighed and closed my honey colored eyes and arched my back.

"Mmm" I smirked and ran my fingers reassuringly through his black locks. "That feels so…oh…"

He smirked and rolled his tongue in circles around my small nipple and licked longingly at it. I smiled and moaned bucking my hips against his well set chest. His smirk widened against my skin as he pinched and rolled my other breast in his large calloused hand. I sighed. This felt so good…but I should be doing this with Jacob. Why did it feel so freaking good to be with Paul? It should feel wrong and it shouldn't feel so wonderful to have his warm hot tongue licking me…I moaned as he pinched my clit gently. Yup, this defiantly should not feel this good; I sighed. I groaned rolling my hips and arching my back.

"Paul…" I sighed breathlessly.

"Mmm" he growled and lowered me back to his hips as he positioned his large member at my small unstretched entrance.

I shivered and looked up at him fearfully. He panted softly as he opened his eyes showing his deep brown eyes that are edged with black. My soft brown ones could no compare. Yes they are usually gold but he worked me up a little so they changed a bit. He rubbed against my folds and stopped at my entrance pocking it gently with his head. I shut my eyes tight and shuddered. I can't believe I agreed to this. I couldn't lose it to Paul could I? I had waited so long to do this with a male and now I finally am and I'm doing it so he will leave me and Jacob alone. I bit my lip as small tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at him. Slowly the tip stretched the bottom of my entrance making me squeal in utter surprise.

"o-oh my god!" I whimpered and tried to scoot up his body but he held me firmly in place as he pushed past my barrier and to the very end of my small hole.

Small tears slipped from the corner of my tightly closed eyes. He sighed and held me on him as he took every inch of my tightness. He smirked down at, me panting softly.

"You are so fucking tight. I knew you would be but fuck." He groaned.

I whimpered softly as I felt the hot liquid slip from between my legs and onto his shaft; blood. He looked at my slightly tear stained face and it finally clicked. He swallowed a small lump down his throat and gently with drew and pushed back in. he was gentle with me I must say as he carefully entered me and rubbed my hips tenderly.

"I'll make it worth it…"he groaned gently in my ear. "I promise…"

I sighed softly as the sharp pain left me after a few long moments. I whimpered and gently bucked my hips into his forcing him deeper into me. He smirked and swung me around and gently placed my small frame onto the mud covered ground. I smiled weakly up at him as he placed his hands by my head. My black locks were spread carelessly across the cold wet ground. He smiled softly at me and moved a stray lock from my face. I watched his hand and then looked up at him with slight concern he shook his head and grabbed my right wrist gently and loosely wrapped it around his neck as he thrusted into me gently. I sighed gently as he thrusted.

"I'll make it worth it." He murmured in my left ear.

I bit my lip and moaned as he ground his hips into my own. I rolled my large hips in a circle making him grunt.

"It's worth it." I smiled weakly with my eyes heavily hooded.

He rubbed my right side gingerly as his thrust began to become harder. I my moans grew louder as I arched my back pushing my chest into his. He smirked and held my back up as his loud grunt echoed throughout the forest.

"Oh Paul…" my toes began to curl as a small bubbly feeling flooded me. "P-please…"

He groaned and thrusted upwards hitting that certain spot in the front that sent shivers up my spine a long moan left my lips as he relentlessly pounded my sensitive muscle.

"You like that? Huh Matty?" he groaned in my ear.

"Y-yes! Oh Paul please more!" small whimpers left my lips and made their way into his ear and he continued to pound my small spot.

"Cum for me Matty…god please cum for me." His grip tightens on my hips as he thrusted faster then I think is humanly possible as his eyes turned fully black.

I arched my back even more as I rolled my head back opening my black eyes for just a moment and I could have sworn I saw something. I looked up at Paul and gripped his shoulders tightly as I was finally pushed over the edge. I screamed at the top of my lungs as my toes curled digging deeply into the muddy dirt. My body shuddered a few times as I felt my small vaginal muscles contract hard around his large member. He groaned out as he dug his nails into my back and hip as his seed spilled into my awaiting warm walls.

"Oh Paul!" I whimpered as I felt my wall become coated in pure white.

He panted generously into my ear. I shuddered and fell to the ground with a small thud as Paul glanced down at me. I smirked slightly I'm not even sure if it was a smirk or a lazily slopped on smile but whatever it was it was there and I felt so good watching his face and eyes relax back into reality. He smirked lazily at me rubbed my small tanned cheek. I scoffed softly and grabbed his hand gently.

"She's lucky."

Paul looked at me as I pushed him up and off of me. I sat up and shivered as I felt his thick cum maneuver its way out of me and onto the cold September ground. I smiled and hugged my knees.

"Your imprint I mean. She will be very lucky when you are together."

He shook his head and with a lazy grin said, "I'll never have one…"

I shook my head and stood up as Paul lazily laid on the ground. "You will Paul. I know it."

His eyes softened in almost a sad manor as he sat up looking at the ground, "yeah, sure."

I shook my head before leaning over and kissing the top of his forehead. "Thank you." And with that I phased and ran as fast as I could from Paul. I thought back as I ran back to Ems' did I really see him? It couldn't have been? But if it wasn't him in the bushes…then who was it? What was it? Tears slipped from my eyes as I thought about Jacob finding me wrapped up in the arms of another man…it couldn't have been.


End file.
